


Hunger Is Natural

by 99 Luft Tentacles (AlienNerd)



Series: The Garbage Buffet [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hydra Trash Party - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood Kink, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Choking, Darkfic, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Erotica, F/M, HYDRA Trash Party, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Sexual Violence, The Asset - Freeform, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, dubcon, female hydra, hydra bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/99%20Luft%20Tentacles
Summary: Hydra Trash Party MemePromptBucky fucked in pool of still warm blood of people he killed merely moments ago.That's it, that's a kink.





	Hunger Is Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/gifts).



> This fic is best consumed while listening to Pale On Pale by Chelsea Wolfe on repeat

The smell of it is filling his head like steam in a covered pan of boiling water and the pressure is too much.

The asset turns to The Cleaner and stares at her shape for a moment, at first uncertain what he intends to do. He has been given no order, he shouldn’t do anything. Yet suddenly his body is moving and he can’t stop it. He doesn’t know how.

He doesn’t want to.

~

Corrigan turns around to get the cleaning kits behind her when abruptly the asset dashes forward and sticks his arm under her chin then rushes her up against the wall behind her. Having joined up for the employee benefits, she’s honestly not even mad if he’s about to kill her. Everyone’s ticket comes up sooner or later and she sure as fuck has earned hers being punched. She hadn’t been sure if the way he dispatched the room full of high priority targets was a sign something was up, but in hindsight, the way he ripped that one asshole’s head off and screamed might have been an indication he needs recalibration.

‘Welp, goodbye cruel me.’ Corrigan thought sardonically.

But he’s not attacking. He’s growling like he’s gonna try to bite her face off and his hand is…?

Exploring her body inexpertly as if he doesn’t know what he is looking for. His hand pauses over her breast clawing and tearing at the fabric as he gropes clumsily. He roars with frustration and grabs her by the hair throwing her to the floor.

Most people would say the pool of still hot gore and blood there is disgusting or horrifying but Corrigan’s always had a different view of body fluids. “I mean that shit is inside everyone. What the fuck are people scared of touching it for?” She opines to her co-workers and partners.

She turns to look at him and get a bead on what’s up with him. He’s breathing heavily behind his face guard, his chest pumping like billows in an old cartoon where they try to stoke an old timey ass stove fire. His hands are fisted and he is stalking towards her. Luckily she can guess what his damage is. The fucker is caught in bloodlust. It’s happened to her plenty enough to know that hard fighting and the victory of a mission completed can be a potent aphrodisiac. The adrenaline can be interpreted as sexual excitement and she knows if she wants to walk out of this room, getting him to a calmer state is in her best interest whether she wants it to be or not.

And truth be told, she wants it to be. She hasn’t before but she will tonight. It’s almost company policy to fuck the asset or torture him or both at once, but many of the ladies of Hydra are sociopaths or psychopaths who honestly have sex toys at home better than anything flesh has to offer and have little use for a man if he isn’t a target or a stepping stone to power so it’s uncommon for them to fuck around with the asset. But she’s heard rumors that he’s hung as fuck, bangs like he may never stop and will do anything a Hydra agent tells him to if they’re high ranking enough. Since she’s high ranking enough and has gotten curious, it’s about that time.

So when he drops to his knees and begins pushing her down to the wet floor she thinks, “Fuck it, what happens in Russia gets fuckin’ erased in Russia”. He clambers on top of her, pressing his hips toward her body grinding his hard cock into her solar plexus, left breast and then face as he tries to climb her like fuckin’ monkey bars. Thinking fast she gets her hands up and unzips his pants. She digs around for a second getting his junk out of his fly and latches on with her mouth stretched so wide it feels like the corners of her mouth are going to tear. “Why so serious?” will be her new greeting to other Hydra members.

As soon as it’s in he starts to shudder and tremble with his entire body going tense and still. She begins to gyrate her head sucking his cock in quick darting movements. The world falls away for her and now that actual sex has begun she’s just as wordless as he. She is only concerned with doing it, a bit of a problem she has. No matter who she fucks or how she feels about them, once the fuck button in her head is switched on she has to finish and won’t stop till it’s done. Sometimes she wonders if it’s another Hydra employee benefit she doesn’t remember receiving.

About three minutes in she realizes he’s not going to come quickly and begins to push him back trying to get him to shift position because what they’ve got going is awkward as hell. “Here, you lie down.” Corrigan says, guiding him by grasping his shoulders and turning onto her side drawing him down as she sits up. He gets that much so he takes the hint and sits down. She begins taking off her tac gear undressing down to her thong and bra. “You too.” She says to him. The guy is covered in about forty knives, ten guns, a dozen condensed grenades. She’d rather not get shot or stabbed in the pussy, thanks.

He does as she tells him and she knows it’s not his compliant conditioning. She has something he wants and she doesn’t mind giving it to him but he can at the least be patient enough for it to be comfortable for them both. He gets naked and even with intense scarring, he is quite the specimen. He would be huge if they feed him food instead of intravenous food replacements. But even lean he looks good. She’d say good enough to eat because she’s an evil bitch like that.

She climbs on top of him guiding his cock in because of course, she’s wet already. When her body finds out it’s go time, it just goes. He’s so big it is a tight fit and as she puts it in he tilts his head back on the floor his dark waves pressing into the warm slick blood. He’s panting like he’s sprinting, his arms flat on the floor spread from his body like he’s about to make some blood angels.

She starts to ride him slowly he’s so big she has no idea if it can all go in. Each time she slides down on it he feels like he’s gonna bash through her fuckin’ cervix straight into her uterus. But God is it good. He fills her so much he’s hitting spots she didn’t know existed. At least four of them. There’s a bit of pain but there’s more pleasure so Corrigan keeps going.

~

He looks up again and his eyes grow large taking in the image of her riding his lap. Lifting his arms he places a hand on each of her thighs and watches the trails as he smears blood over her abdomen torso and breasts. It’s so slick it acts as lubrication which he uses to knead her breasts one in each hand.

It feels as if he is being slowly filled with red mist, there is a metallic tang on his tongue. There is pounding pressure inside him, above and below. It winds deep like the pain of being disciplined. It is hard and sharp and he almost can’t tell if it is pain. But it isn’t. It’s the other thing. The thing he no longer has words to express. They take what is unneeded. This unnamed thing is supposed to be unneeded, dreaded in fact, but this time he knows he needs this like he needed breath, like water, like nutrients.

His mind has been torn asunder and these ideas present themselves as colors and images rather than words and memories. The broken quantum computation unit between his ears runs some of it’s oldest of main functions, hormone distribution & behavioral response. The goal to either kill, be killed or procreate.

He lifts his fingers to his mouth without knowing what he is doing licks the pad of his fingers and returns his hand to her breast and uses the rewetted blood to pinch and twist her nipple massaging it to great response.

~

She leans back a bit and places her hands on his bent knees which are lifted from the floor leaving the sides of his feet resting on the floor. As she does she creates room for him to look down between their bodies and see his cock entering her over and over. He grows much more eager and excited, so much so he seems to decide she is going too slow and not letting enough of him in.

He reaches up and grabs her by the throat pulling her down toward his body using his left hand with a whir and a spark of blue energy. With his other arm he places his hand at the small of her back and pressing her hips down begins to drill her like he’s trying to split her like lumber. At first, there’s pain but as he keeps going her cunt slowly sways to the side of pleasure and even as he’s choking her Corrigan is trying to scream in ecstasy.

He’s set an inhumane pace and is squeezing her neck so tight she’s not sure he understands he could be killing her. Indeed, even with her airflow cut off entirely, her eyes roll up in bliss and things go a bit hazy, everything but what his cock feels like it is blurring and softening. Her hands which were pulling at his hand urgently still as she just holds his wrist, unable to do anything but take his punishing cock.

By some miracle, he lets go just before she blacks out putting his arm around her back and grabbing her ass with both hands as he fucks her. With the rush of oxygen to her brain comes the orgasm. It is intense beyond anything she’s ever felt, the sensation pouring through her whole body. She cries out loud long sounds not realizing she is also squirting everywhere and has ejected his cock from her body with the force of the orgasm. But he’s moaning too anyway, coming with his cock pressed between their bodies still thrusting.

When it’s done he sits looking dazed as if he just woke up and has no clue what just happened. Corrigan, on the other hand, looks around at them both. They are covered in blood and putting clothes on won’t hide it. It’s in his hair mouth fuck even his armpits.

“Fuck.” she says. The team members are never gonna shut up about their impromptu romantic bloodbath.


End file.
